helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Sudo Maasa
Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻; Sudō Maasa) è una cantante giapponese nella famiglia dell'Hello! Project. E' inoltre un membro delle Berryz Koubou. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002–2004 Nel 2002, Sudo Maasa si unì all'Hello! Project come uno dei 15 membri dell'Hello! Project Kids nel 2002. Fece il suo debutto come una delle 4KIDS nel film Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! e nel 6° singolo delle Minimoni. Nel 2004, Maasa fu una degli otto membri selezionati per formare le Berryz Koubou, dove divenne una delle cantanti principali. Diventò inoltre un membro delle Little Gatas, delle Mix Gatas e delle Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. 2009 Nel 2009, Maasa fu selezionata come membro del nuovo gruppo, le ZYX-α, insieme a Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Wada Ayaka e Ogawa Saki. Maasa, insieme al resto delle Berryz Koubou e alle °C-ute and Berryz Koubou lasciarono la squadra di calcio femminile dell'Hello! Project, le Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. Le ragazze lasciarono la squadra di loro iniziativa perché sapevano che non sarebbero mai riuscite a giocare seriamente a causa della loro scarsa preparazione. 2010 Maasa ottenne il ruolo della protagonista'' Yabusame Tsurugi (流鏑馬剣)'' nel film "Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata", tratto dal manga omonimo. 2012 Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi e Yasuda Kei si esibirono nel musical B・B ~bumpy buddy~, andato in scena il 15 Maggio del 2012. Il 25 Luglio venne annunciato che Sudo Maasa, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina e Sugaya Risako delle Berryz Koubou avrebbero recitato nel musical Cat’s Eye insieme a Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki e Hagiwara Mai delle °C-ute. Lo spettacolo, basato sul manga/anime Occhi di Gatto, andò in scena dal 22 al 30 Settembre. Profilo *'Nome': Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻) *'Data di nascita': 3 Luglio 1992 (21 anni) *'Soprannomi': Maa (まぁ), Maasan (まぁさん), Mama (ママ), Suu-chan, Maa-chan (まぁちゃん) *'Gruppo sanguigno': O *'Città natale': Tokyo, Giappone *'Altezza': 166cm *'Segno zodiacale:' Cancro *'Segno zodiacale cinese:' Scimmia *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Membro **2004-01-14: Membro delle Berryz Koubou *'Anni nelle Berryz Koubou:' 9 anni *'Colore nelle Berryz Koubou Color:' Blu *'Colore nelle Cat's♥Eye 7:' Viola *'Parola preferita in inglese:' "Baseball" *'Anime preferiti:' InuYasha, Meitantei Conan, Shaman King *'Abilità speciali:' Dormire con gli occhi aperti *'Punti di forza:' Non sa perdere *'Punti deboli:' Stare troppo sulle sue *'Hobby': fare biscotti e collezionare figurine *'Fiori preferiti': Violette *'Cose che non le piacciono': Insetti *'Cose che la spaventano': Insetti *'Film prefertio': Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi *'Libri preferiti': Ranma 1/2, Candy Candy *'Parola preferita': "LOVE" *'Stagione preferita': Autunno *'Cibi preferiti': Sushi, umeboshi, pesci *'Cibi che non le piacciono': Melanzane *'Materia preferita:' Giapponese *'Colori preferti:' Azzurro, blu *'Animale preferito:' Cane *'Canzoni preferite:' "Shabondama" delle Morning Musume", Dango 3 Kyoudai" di Hayami Kentarou e Shigemori Ayumi (con gli Hidamari Kids e il Dango Chorus), *'Gruppi Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002–) **4KIDS (2002) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **ZYX-α (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) *'Gruppi da concerto:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Gruppi misti:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Altri:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) Singoli Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella *Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Jiriri Kiteru *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Dschinghis Khan *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide/Rival *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy *Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Ai no Dangan *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration *Golden Chinatown/Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi 4KIDS *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Cat's Eye 7 *CAT'S♥EYE Discografia Canzoni in gruppo *2006.07.05 Halation Summer (cover delle Coconuts Musume con Shimizu Saki e Tsugunaga Momoko) *2007.08.01 Omoitattara Kichi Desse! (con Tokunaga Chinami e Kumai Yurina) *2008.09.10 Kono Yubi Tomare! (con Tsugunaga Momoko e Tokunaga Chinami) *2008.09.10 Yume wo Hitotsubu ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~ (con Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami e Kumai Yurina) *2010.03.31 Grand Demo Rouka Demo Medatsu Kimi (con Kumai Yurina) *2012.02.22 Renai Moyou (con Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina e Sugaya Risako) *2013.01.30 Nanda Kanda de Ii Kanji! (con Tokunaga Chinami) DVD *2009.04.21 Maasa Making DVD ~Special Edition~ Photobook Photobook Individuali *2009.03.11 maasa Photobook Digitali *2009.11.02 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Maasa version) *2011.04.12 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Maasa version) Photobook dei Concerti *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Maasa Sudo (Hello! Project 2008 Winter) *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Altri Lavori Film *2002 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2010 Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata (ライトノベルの楽しい書き方) (come Yabusame Tsurugi) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (come Shimizu Tomoko) Programmi TV *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2012 Juhou 2405 Watashi ga Shinu Wake (呪報2405 ワタシが死ぬ理由) Anime *2009 Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) (Doppiatrice di Mido Reika) Teatro *2011.06.29~07.03 Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken (大正浪漫ハイカラ探偵王青いルビー殺人事件) *2012.05 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012.09.22~30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) Internet *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Magazine *2011.05.14 Confetti Vol.078 (con Tanaka Reina e Shimizu Saki) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (con Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina e Sugaya Risako) Eventi Individuali 1° Evento (2008.05.21) *Otoko Tomodachi (男友達) delle Morning Musume *Sougen no Hito (草原の人) di Matsuura Aya *Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ！夏パ～ティ) delle 3nin Matsuri 2° Evento (2008.09.11) *Aisuru hito no Namae wo Nikki ni (愛する人の名前を日記に) delle Berryz Koubou *Bokura no Kagayaki (僕らの輝き) delle ℃-ute 3° Evento (2009.04.27) *Munasawagi Scarlet (Guitar - Acoustic Ver.) (胸さわぎスカーレット) delle Berryz Koubou 4° Evento (2010.01.19) *Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) delle Berryz Koubou *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (愛あらば) delle Morning Musume *Omoitattara Kichi Desse! (思い立ったら　吉でっせ!) di Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa e Kumai Yurina *Dakishimete Dakishimete (抱きしめて抱きしめて) delle Berryz Koubou *Boogie Train '03 (ブギートレイン'03) di Fujimoto Miki Domande e Risposte *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailandia) :3. Qual è il tuo obiettivo?: ::Dato che mi piace guardare film e andare a teatro, mi piacerebbe recitare in futuro. :4. Come ti vedi tra 50 anni?: ::Mi prenderò cura dei miei nipotini. Categoria:Berryz Koubou Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:Membri Categoria:Hello! Project Trivia *Ha un fratello più grande e una sorella più piccola. *Ha due bassotti che si chiamano Candy e Ururu e un coniglietto che si chiama Taremi. *E' conosciuta come "la madre delle Berryz Koubou", ragion per cui gli altri membri del gruppo la chiamano "Mamma". *Quando il gruppo è stato formato, era il membro più alto, ma nel 2004 è stata superata da Kumai Yurina. *I suoi artisti preferiti sono Sakurazuka Yakkun e il duo SUMMERS. *Ha paura dell'acqua e odia i pesci. *Nel 2007 ha dichiarato che le parti che le piacciono di più di lei sono gli occhi e le labbra. *Ha detto che avrebbe letto 10 libri prima della fine del 2008. *E' un'ottima amica di Tokunaga Chinami e Kumai Yurina. *E' apparsa nel MV di Boogie Train '03 insieme a Tokunaga Chinami, Tsugunaga Momoko e Umeda Erika *Sudo è l'unico membro delle Berryz Koubou a non aver mai cambiato il proprio colore. *E' molto brava con i kanji. *La sua canzone per l'audizione nell'Hello! Project Kids è stata Chu! Natsu Party 3nin Matsuri. *E' la 5° nelle Berryz Koubou ad aver ottenuto un Photobook. *Dice di essere la ragazza più naturale nelle Berryz Koubou. *Dopo aver partecipato alle audizioni per l'H!P Kids si è tinta i capelli di castano. *Sa suonare la chitarra. *Sia lei che Sato Masaki sono soprannominate "Maachan", solo che hanno due modi diversi di scriverlo. *Sudo, insieme a Fukumura Mizuki, Mano Erina e Iikubo Haruna, è una fan del manga Ao Haru Ride. *E' una fan degli anime InuYasha, Detective Conan, Shaman King. *Guarda molti shounen anime con suo fratello e sua sorella, come per esempio: The Prince of Tennis, Digimon, Hagane no Renkin Jutsushi, and Yu-Gi-Oh. *Ha confessato di voler incontrare la doppiatrice Yamaguchi Kappei almeno una volta. *Sua madre è nata il 4 Febbraio. *E' l'unico membro delle Berryz Koubou ad alzarsi presto volentieri al mattino. Maasa ha rivelato che spesso si alza addirittura prima che suoni la sveglia. Link Esterni *Profilo Hello! Project *Blog Ufficiale Categoria:Berryz Koubou Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:Membri Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:ZYX Categoria:4KIDS Categoria:BeriKyuu Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:Cat's♥Eye 7 cs:Sudou Maasa en:Sudo Maasa es:Sudo Maasa fr:Sudo Maasa